Empire Vs. Heroes (Part 1)
Summary The Heroes and the Empire fight to certain death in the biggest duel of their lives in order to defend for their faith and glory , even if it means leaving others behind. Meanwhile, Homer teaches Meg about confession by telling her how him and Dusk met.Part one of three. Characters * Mordecai * Rigby * Benson * Skips * Muscle Man * High Fives * Dan Zembrovski * Troll Moko * Amanda Highborn * Randy Cunningham * Howard Weinerman *Kazecai Lune *Rikenza Quins *Derick Zembrovski *Tozo Moko *Amelia Highborn *Rayden Cunningham *Henco Weinerman *Milly Lune *Rilanla Quins *Danielle Zembrovski *Tila Moko *Rina Cunningham *Harriet Weinerman *Americk Highborn * Homer * Meg * Marge * Lisa * Bart * Peter * Stewie * Brian *Lois * Steven * Amethyst * Pearl * Garnet * Lapis * Dusk (flashback) * Rose (mentioned) * Aarkon * Killua (flashback) Transcript (Episode starts with Mordecai getting thrown to the cold wall) (Mordecai coughs and shakes his head) (Rigby was thrown to his side) Rigby:(groans) (Mordecai raises up and summons starbolts) (Lois summons an energy sword from her hands, Lisa's Ember Celica gets fired up, Darwin and Louise summons their weapons, and everyone else does the same) (the Empire backs up as Barnacco walks forward) Barnacco: This is going to be interesting..... ain't it Heroes? (Laughs) (Homer growls) (Meg's hair twitches in anger as some human nerby explodes) (Lois notices this ) (Homer, who was about to fire blast Barnacco, was grabbed by the arm by Lois) Lois: Homer, I need to talk to you. (They transported away , along with Meg) Homer: What? Lois: Homer, go to the house and take Meg and protect her. Keep her safe. Homer: Why me? Lois: You'll get worked up in this fight. Meg's powers are already pretty uncontrollable, and yours are too. However, you have more experience with them then her. You can teach her to use them cause if you go back to the fight, you'll bring the whole Earth down. (Homer nods) Homer: Okay, I'll do it. (Walks towards Meg) Lois: Before you leave- (Lois walks to him) there's something I have to tell you. Homer: What's that? (Lois grabs Homer by the face and kisses him passionately) (Lois parts away from him and transports back) Meg: Homer, you okay. (Homer nods) Homer: Come on, lets go. (Homer grabs Meg's arm as he transports into a flame bird and flies away) Chris: They sure about this? Howard: Yeah. They can handle it. (Barranco, Bowser and King Pig are seen fighting the heroes, many Sangheili Storm Hono or Guards, Jiralhanae Storm Honor Guards, and Big Grey Rabbid Honor Guards assisted the Empire lords) (Warden is seen choking Louise and Darwin) Warden: You two can be nice victims of our own glory and faith by the Empire's Glory of Evil, and yet, the battle is still going on. (Anakin faces off with many Empire forces, but one of them used an Energy Sword to slice Anakin's robotic hand off holding the lightsaber until it gets lost) Anakin: Oh come on, I am going to need another bionic hand for that! Kanan: I'll help you, Anakin! (Kanan slaughters many Empire forces) Anakin: Thanks, Kanan. Kanan: No problem. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Hour long episodes